


Against the Cold

by PilferingApples



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilferingApples/pseuds/PilferingApples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ibis! I've been wanting to play with your character designs for these three for a while; hope I did them justice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subsequentibis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequentibis/gifts).




End file.
